Feels Like Heaven
by onomatopoetical
Summary: Nuzlocke. White Run. Derryn never wanted to be a trainer, but he's thrust into what society expects him to do at the ripe young age of eighteen. Add in a region with some over-the-top activists, and Derryn's on the fast track to learning that training isn't all battles and glory. You lose friends, those you love, but sometimes sacrifice can help you grow...
1. High Hopes in Velvet Ropes

**NUZLOCKE RULES: **

**( 1 ) FAINTED POKÉMON ARE CONSIDERED "DEAD", THEY ARE TO BE BOXED IN THE GRAVEYARD.**

**( 2 ) FIRST POKÉMON ENCOUNTERED IN A ROUTE IS WHAT YOU CATCH (EXCEPTION, SHINY, DUPLICATES)**

**( 3 ) IF YOU RUN INTO DUPLICATES YOU HAVE TWO MORE TRIES TO RUN INTO SOMETHING ELSE.**

**( 4 ) NO DUPLICATES**

**( 5 ) HEALING ITEMS ARE TO BE NATURAL/FROM VENDING MACHINES ONLY (ie: Moomoo Milk, Roots, Berries, Lemonade etc.) OR THOSE THAT ARE FOUND. CHEMICAL MEDICINES ARE NOT TO BE BOUGHT.**

**( 6 ) NO LEGENDARY POKÉMON MAY BE CAPTURED (DISCLUDING ZEKROM)**

**( 7 ) INNER PINWHEEL FOREST AND OUTSIDE PINWHEEL FOREST COUNT AS TWO DIFFERENT ROUTES (THE SAME GOES FOR THE OUTSIDE, CAVE, AND CRATER FOREST OF GIANT CHASM AS IT IS LISTED AS THREE DIFFERENT PLACES ON BULBAPEDIA AND THE POKEMON OFFERED ARE VERY DIFFERENT).**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**High Hopes in Velvet Ropes**

The sun tried to peek through the curtains that had been drawn closed. Funny, how the slit of light still found the face of the teen curled up underneath his blankets. He squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter, tried to block the light out, tried to get a little more sleep. Just a few more minutes— the young male hadn't ever been the sort that woke up very quickly in the morning hours, unless something startled him into wakefulness of course.

Like… brown eyes blinked open, the room was blurry, but the looming green eyes merely inches from his face were impossible to miss. He yelped, his automatically recoiling, and found himself falling off the small mattress he slept on and slamming onto the floor. The brunette could only blink up at the girl looming over him, his hazel eyes stretching wide as his groggy mind tried to gather what had just happened.

"Happy birthday Derryn!" The girl all but shouted at him, blond hair framed those green eyes, and a hat that matched them in color was pulled over her head. It was Derryn's friend, Bianca, who had jammed her nose right in his face.

"You would do to be a little more courteous," Cheren, his other friend, was standing on the other side of the room. The male's arms were crossed over his chest and Derryn blinked, taking in the bespectacled male as he smirked a little pretentiously at him. "Are you going to shoo us out so you can get yourself dressed?"

"Eh?" Derryn blinked, glancing down— pajamas, dear Jesus! He squeaked, and quickly ushered his friends out of the room and shut the door behind him. A soft sigh escaped him, and the brunette glanced up at the ceiling.

So much for sleeping in.

Derryn Erikson was, on that particular day, turning eighteen years old. His friends were more excited about it than him— being eighteen meant that he was well over the age that most trainers were. His mother and father were all but shoving him out the door and into the grand ol' world of Pokémon.

Tugging on a sweater that was two-sizes too large for his thin frame (but the ratty thing made him feel better), the brunette's brown eyes caught sight of— what was that, a present? The youth drew nearer the thing, curiosity piqued.

It _was_ a present. How it had ended up in his room was beyond him. He grabbed the card, eyes scanning over the scrawled words there. Professor Juniper? His mind summoned images of the local intellectual, a young woman who's laboratory was just on the outskirts of town. Still, something bothered him. Something about the fact that this was sitting in his room…

"Ohhh, what's this?" Bianca said, right next to his ear. Derryn yelped, jumping nearly five feet and whirling on his blond friend. She was smiling at him without an ounce of nervousness, though Derryn himself was turning red as a tomato even as Cheren plucked the card from his fingers.

"Y-you… B-Bianca wh-what if I'd been getting dressed still?" Derryn squeaked, cheeks so red that he felt he could resemble a fire-type Pokémon. Bianca giggled a little, and Derryn tried not to hide in the folds of his thick sweater.

"Juniper left you a package," Cheren murmured, tossing the card over his shoulder. "The card mentioned something about sharing."

Derryn blinked as his brown gaze flicked between his two friends. Bianca was bouncing up and down, wanting him to open the package, Cheren looked vaguely interested— which was basically screaming his own excitement. Derryn, however, found his fingers pausing on the ribboned surface of the package.

"Um… i-if you guys didn't deliver this…" Derryn muttered, his voice very soft, "Then… how… when did she drop this off?"

The youth had sudden mental images of the professor sneaking into his house, resting the present on the small bedside table, and sneaking back out with a sly look on her face. As pretty as the woman was, the thought creeped him out just a bit.

"Your mom probably placed it there." Cheren said, sounding bored.

"Stop stalling, open it! Open it!" Bianca giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Derryn blinked, laughing a little to himself. These two were more interested in the gift than he was himself. He sighed, reaching forward and tugging lightly on the ribbon so that it fell off the pink box (why pink, he was unsure).

Nestled inside were three Pokéballs, with small plaques seated in front of them. Information regarding each and every one of the little creatures, as well as a small etching of them so that you could gather an idea for what they were. Derryn's stomach sank, his gift was Pokémon?

A Pokémon, he noted, glancing to the left and right and noticing the excitement on his friends faces. Swallowing his misgivings he picked the closest Pokéball and pulled it close to his chest. The small sphere seemed ominous to him somehow, the creature inside… what was it like?

"Oh, so I'll pick this one!" Bianca shouted, reaching in and nabbing the next. Cheren chuffed softly to himself, and muttered something about wanting the one that was left in the first place. Derryn blinked, looking owlishly at his two friends. Bianca bounded over to him, a wild grin on her face, "Let's battle!"

"Wh-what? Now?" Derryn squeaked, glancing around his tidy room. Bianca was already stepping back, the red and white sphere she held was tossed in the air, and with an audible POP! the ball split in two, and a beam of light flickered to life and shone in the center of the room. After a few moments a small piglet-like creature appeared, it snorted, a small plume of smoke curled before its nostrils, and it lifted its head.

"Tepig, go." Bianca said, all confidence. Derryn swallowed, staring at his own Pokéball before tossing it in the air. Like before the sphere opened up with a loud noise and a flash of light, and then before him stood a small otter-like creature. Derryn blinked, noting the way the small Pokémon shook out his pelt and turned dark eyes on their opponent with a grim sort of courage.

"U-um… Oshawott you're up." Derryn said, the Pokémon glanced back at him, for a moment, sizing him up he was certain. The brunette swallowed, ducking his head down a little and tried to look a little less meek— while being completely timid at the same time.

Then the Tepig tackled him. The Oshawott snarled, having been thrown against the wall, and used it as a spring-board to launch itself at the pig that had just attacked him. Derryn's eyes stretched wide as he watched the two Pokémon. Bianca was blissfully ordering attacks left and right, though Derryn himself was… er…

Speechless. His television set crashed to the ground, a loud popping noise followed by a tinkle that made him feel certain the screen had shattered. He yelped, barely avoiding the two Pokémon as they hurled by him in a ball of fighting bodies, and before he could even think to utter a word of dismay Tepig ended up in an unconscious heap at Bianca's feet.

"Aw… I lost." Bianca said, she looked up and seemed to notice the destruction she'd caused only then. Derryn was staring in something like horror as Cheren applied some sort of medicine to his starter— only to see the water otter spring into action and tackle the bespectacled male's Snivy.

"W-wait!" Derryn yelped, scrambling forward to try and stop the two Pokémon. Cheren watched with a calm sort of superiority that made Derryn feel so uncomfortable that he could barely hide it, though his Oshawott made quick work of the grass type Cheren had chosen as his starter. The Snivy shakily stood up, and glared at the spit-fire Pokémon that had attacked it.

Derryn launched himself forward, scooping the otter into his arms and making the creature stiffen and give him a look that could curdle cheese. He whimpered, but didn't let it go. "My room— oh god, my mom is going to kill me."

In the wake of the destruction his two friends glanced at one another, and promptly left.

"Ope, I need to get home, got to talk to the parents and such!" Bianca shouted.

"I should go discuss matters with Juniper." Cheren added.

They were both gone in moments, and Derryn was left standing in the center of his room— which had been completely and utterly destroyed. There were Pokémon footprints on the _walls_ somehow. Oshawott glared up at him, those dark eyes seemed so rebellious… and yet there was an intelligence behind them…

"I can't scold you," Derryn said softly, staring down at the small Pokémon in his arms. The otter looked caught off-guard, the creature blinked twice and Derryn carefully set it down as he knelt in front of it. "You're a male right?"

"…Osha…" the creature said, tentatively. Derryn blinked, clueless, and the Pokémon sulked, "Osha, oshawott."

"I'm sorry…" Derryn said, making the Pokémon smirk slightly to itself as though he was sharing some inside joke with someone. Derryn blinked, before sitting cross-legged in front of the little water Pokémon. "I should name you something, shouldn't I?"

Those dark eyes met his hazel gaze, and he nodded, cupping his chin in hand. The creature before him definitely deserved a name, something his own that Derryn could call him, and after a moment's thinking the brunette had the answer.

"How… how about Miro?" Derryn asked, timidly. The Pokémon tilted its head to one side, before giving him a fang-toothed grin. Derryn smiled, and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Miro, I'm Derryn— I… I guess we're partners, from now on."

"Derryn darling, I thought I heard some sort of racket— Oh. My. God." The door had opened, his mother was standing there, and Derryn watched as she took in the room. Derryn flinched, pulling Miro close to his chest as his mother shrieked, "Derryn Thomas Erikson what _have_ you done?"

Well, it seemed things were off to a… less than fabulous start.


	2. I'm a Wonder

**CURRENT TEAM: 1**

**miro [oshawott] **

**DEATH TOLL: 0**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**I'm a Wonder**

The mahogany door behind him slammed shut with such finality that Derryn didn't even dare turn around to ask his mother if he could have some food before heading out on the road. It seemed that battling in the house was not ever acceptable, no matter how cute his mother thought Miro was, and the otter had only proved to be an excuse to shove the brunette straight out the door.

Casting a hopeless glance over his shoulder, Derryn winced. It seemed that he was setting out on a Pokémon journey, with little more than a backpack and a change of clothes. The boy sighed, adjusting the weight of the pack and looking down at his otter.

The water-type stood with his nose tilted up, scenting the air. Derryn blinked as the smallest of smiles crossed the Pokémon's features, the breeze ruffled the creature's pelt— did he long to go running through the wilderness? Derryn wondered where Miro had come from, the friends and family he may have had…

"Osh!" Miro cried out, bounding forward. Derryn staggered into motion, stumbling after the water Pokémon. The creature was surprisingly fast, he noted with some sort of grimness, and nearly tripped and fell on his face just keeping up with the Pokémon.

"M-Miro, hold on!" Derryn yelled as the Pokémon rounded the corner of a house. He stopped so abruptly that Derryn ended up tripping just to avoid stepping on the creature. He slammed into the concrete with so much force that his teeth clattered together, and a slight whimper tore out of his throat. "That… that hurt…"

"Get rid of that vile creature, do you understand me?" The harshly growled words made Miro growl low in his throat, and Derryn glanced up with some surprise. He recognized that voice, as well as the towering man who spoke them. Blond, with green eyes that flared with enough rage to award him the title of formidable villain, Bianca's father stood nearly trembling with anger. "They're brutal things, I'll not have you tainted by something that has little _monsters_ fighting for sport!"

"But Daddy listen!" Bianca cried, she was holding her Tepig to her face, tears streaming from her eyes. Hesitantly Derryn got to his feet, and blinked. He wanted, in all honesty, to turn tail and leave. This wasn't his business, and that man was _terrifying._ Yet just then Bianca turned and spotted him, pinned him with her green eyes, "Derryn!"

At the sight of the brunet, Bianca's father straightened a little. With cold finality he hissed, "Do not come back home with _that_."

One harsh finger pointed at the Tepig Bianca carried, and the piglet scrunched down as if to hide from the accusing appendage. He did nothing more than that though, and vanished back into their home. Derryn stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say or do. Miro was quiet, and it was finally Bianca that broke the silence, "Let's head to the lab then."

"Um…" Derryn said, stooping to pick Miro up (the Oshawott squirmed in protest at first, but went limp after a few moments) and hurrying after the blond. She had an odd look on her face that caught him off guard, not sadness at having to part with the Tepig but a sort of calm determination, "Bianca? What are you going to do with Tepig…"

"You mean Kole?" Bianca asked, hugging the piglet to her chest. The creature tilted its snout up, nuzzling her chin as she continued walking toward the lab, "Well, I'm going to train him of course."

Something shook in her voice, and Derryn blinked. The brunet glanced over his shoulder, "But your dad…"

"Said not to come back home with him." Bianca stated firmly. She pulled her hat down and heaved a bit of a shaky breath. She was nervous, Derryn could tell— but why did she continue because of that? If his parents didn't want him to train, he couldn't imagine disobeying them. "Come on Derryn, a little rebellion is good right?"

"Uh…" The young man blinked as his friend spotted Cheren standing at the entrance of the lab. She bounded ahead, leaving him to stand behind a little awkwardly with Miro in his arms. The two of them cast a glance his way, but Derryn didn't move to follow them until they headed into the door.

He took a deep breath, Miro glanced up at him. He was, in all honesty, swallowing the urge to go bring Bianca's father to the lab. His spinelessness gravitated toward the authority the older gentleman commanded… but he shook the feeling off. It would bother him, gnaw at his gut in a ball of guilt, but his friend wouldn't ever forgive him if he tattled on her.

So he ducked into the lab, and winced at the harsh sounds of machinery that greeted him. Beeping computers, whirring towers— this place seemed terribly fragile to him. He scuffed along, brown eyes suddenly focused on the floor as he made sure he didn't catch his shoe laces and eat it. Knowing his luck he'd break something valuable.

It wasn't until he bumped into someone that he looked up, apologies were already falling from his lips and his cheeks were heating from embarrassment as he noted that he'd walked right into the bosom of the woman who had given him the otter he held. Said Pokémon snickered quietly to himself at Derryn's stuttered apology, clearly amused.

"Ah, you made it." Juniper said, the woman was tall with an ample amount of pale brunette hair piled in an odd style atop her head. Still, the gentle smile was genuine as she noted the Pokémon he held in his arms, "I'm surprised you chose that one, he's quite the handful."

"H-he's alright…" Derryn muttered, hiding behind Bianca. He disliked being the center of attention, and the scientist chuckled as she reached forward with a rectangular object in her hand. Miro clamped his teeth around it, tilting his head back so that Derryn could pull it out of his mouth. It was about the size of a calculator, and inside there was a slot with an id that held his picture. "This…"

"A Pokédex, and a Trainer Card." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses in a superior manner. Those clinical eyes of his friend met his own and he added solemnly, "The first is an encyclopedia on the Pokémon you'll run into, the other is your mark as a trainer. Don't, for the love of Arceus, lose them."

"I won't." Derryn swore, wincing a little over the fact that he had to be told in the first place. He looked down at Miro, who was sniffing at the Pokédex in his hand curiously. The Pokédex chimed, making them both jump, with a cheerful ping, ["Oshawott. Male. Level five. Adamant nature, capable of taking hits."]. Bewildered Derryn blinked at the odd object for a moment and by the time his hazel gaze was flicking back up to spot Cheren he noted that the young man was _gone_.

As was Bianca.

"A-ah!" Derryn squeaked, noting he was alone in the large lab. "Th-thank you Professor Juniper!"

Before he could be subject to anymore torturous socializing, the brunette turned and ran out. He tripped toward the entrance, but had enough momentum that he just burst out of the doors and collided with Cheren. The bespectacled male turned an irritated look his way, and Derryn stammered out a quick apology.

"Hey, we should go take our first steps into the route together." Bianca said, she was fiddling with her transceiver— probably turning it off so her father couldn't call her. Derryn winced at the pang of guilt that stabbed at his gut, but shouldered it aside as his friend looked up with a bright smile. "You know, start where we all first met."

Silence stretched between the three of them, and even Cheren smiled a little at the memory that the words brought to mind. Three small children, standing at the entrance to the gate, staring at the thick grass that grew where Pokémon hid their burrows. They'd been so young when they first met, and despite their differences had remained friends until even now.

The girl grabbed their hands, and as a trio they stepped forth into the wilderness. Their hometown was still just mere steps behind them, but as the wild spread forth in front of him, and as Miro uttered a small sigh of joy on his shoulder, Derryn couldn't help but wonder where this path was going to lead him.

A low growl had Miro's head snapping down, and the Otter growled in response to the noise. Cheren's hand was at his belt, fingers coiled around a Pokéball, but Miro was springing from Derryn's should before he could issue any command even. As the otter sprang into the grass a brown blur jumped up at the same moment.

The two met head-on, a collision of heads and fur. Derryn squeaked, backpedaling and bumping into Bianca who nearly fell herself just keeping the boy from eating it. "Mi-Miro, wait, hold on!"

The otter bodily slammed into the other Pokémon, a small canine-like creature called Lillipup, and only glanced up when the creature didn't immediately get up. The dog staggered to its paws, panting harshly, before Cheren threw a Pokéball at it and it vanished inside with a flash of red.

"Hey! That's totally cheating Cheren." Bianca complained as the ball pinged, signifying a capture. Derryn's Pokédex cheerfully chimed, ["Lillipup. Male. Level Three. Hardy nature, Somewhat Vain."] "Derryn's the one who even weakened it. You can't just nab it from him!"

"He forgot to get Pokéballs from Juniper." Cheren responded, making Derryn blink and flush in embarrassment. That was true, he _had_, in fact, forgotten to grab Pokéballs. The spectacled male held out a bag with four more inside, and Derryn blinked as he took it from him. "I'm going on my own for a while, remember that the Pokémon Preservation Act only wants you to catch one Pokémon per route."

His friend was gone after that, striding forward with purpose. Bianca giggled to herself, "I'm going to see if I can find one of those cute little puppies too Derryn! Be careful, there are still wild Pokémon."

Just like that Derryn was left alone, except for the otter seated at his side. The Pokémon was watching him with an odd amount of calm, studying him in a manner that made him self-conscious. Still, he edged toward the Pokéball, a little embarrassed that Cheren had stolen his thunder on this matter. Still, he cautiously opened the Pokéball, and the Pokémon Miro had so readily started battle with entered the world.

He shook his pelt out, and blinked large dark eyes at him. The creature was small, and as Derryn reached out to pet him he turned his nose up in a manner that suggested he'd rather he didn't. The brunette pulled his hand back, "Er, welcome to the team, uhm… Tiny."

The small dog, Derryn could have sworn, arched an invisible brow and uttered a small bark that was much like someone huffing in disbelief. Miro growled at the Pokémon in a warning sort of way, but Derryn didn't think it was so bad. Tiny might take time to warm up to him, but he was still his very first Pokémon that he managed to catch— even if Cheren had thrown the Pokéball.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Da-doi I forgot to upload the rest of this here. So since pretty much all of the first arc is done I'll be uploading this consistently in the next week. XD Sorry about forgetting about you , I was on other pastures off yonder.  
><em>**


	3. I'll Run

**CURRENT TEAM: 2**

**miro [oshawott]**, **tiny [lillipup]**

**DEATH TOLL: 0**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**I'll Run**

Derryn stood at the entrance to Accumula Town, his arms loosely wrapped around the warm body of his starter. The otter in question was glaring up at Cheren, who had barred the timid boy's path and had frozen him in place with little more than a narrowed eyed look. The brunette in question swallowed nervously, "Um, Cheren could you please let me by?"

"Have you even tried training it?" The bespectacled male asked, Derryn glanced down at Miro and blinked. The Patrat and Lillipup that made Route One their home had found the energetic otter to be quite the handful— the water type had attacked them with little to no provocation on their part, and as such had grown to a healthy level eight. "Not the Oshawott, your Lillipup."

"Tiny?" Derryn asked, glancing timidly at the canine. The dog wagged his tail at the glance his trainer gave him, though he didn't seem to take too kindly of Cheren's skeptical tone. "I don't think he likes battling very much, not as much as Miro anyways."

"It'll only end up hindering you if you let a member of your team lag behind like that." Cheren sighed in exasperation and knelt down, "It's weak, hardly strong enough to stand up against any of the wild Pokémon on the route let alone a trainer that would come up against you."

"B-but if he'd rather not battle…" Derryn dropped down on one knee next to Tiny, the small dog was snarling at Cheren now. The fur along his ruff had been raised, his canines glistened— Derryn was a little relieved that the dog didn't know Bite, for fear that he'd sink his teeth into his friend's flesh.

"So you'll just rely on your starter?" Cheren's tone was cold, but logical. "If you do that he'll get hurt. You do know that death rates of trained Pokémon have sky rocketed in the last three years right? And wild Pokémon don't know how to hold back properly. That runt needs to beef up or you're doomed before you can even think to get to Striaton."

Tiny let out a low growl, and whirled before plunging back the way they'd come. Miro huffed impatiently, squirming from Derryn's grasp to hurry after him. The trainer himself only gaped, surprised by his Pokémon's display of aggression, "S-sorry Cheren, um…" He scrambled to his feet and tripped after the two, "I gu-guess we're training more."

"Good luck." Cheren commented, Derryn stumbled after his Pokémon and spotted Miro slamming into another Patrat. The creature whirled, looking a little worse for wear. The brunette halted, feeling a slight pang of pity for the creature.

Miro squared his shoulders, sneering a little as the creature missed its next attack. As it gathered its wits Tiny nudged Miro aside, a low growl ebbed up from the canine's throat. Paws planted firmly, and after a moment Miro stepped back to stand next to Derryn, and crossed his paws over his chest to watch the puppy.

"Tiny are you sure…" Derryn whispered, the Lillipup had, thus far, turned battling down with a tilt of his nose skyward. Considering the dex's mention of him being "somewhat vain" Derryn assumed that the puppy just felt that fighting was beneath him. "Y-you don't have to battle if you don't want to, really. W-we can catch a fighter in the next route, right Miro?"

Tiny growled, a low irritated sound, dark eyes narrowed at his opponent that had seemed to regain its senses. The brown Pokémon dropped to all fours, head lowered it sprang and slammed into Tiny. The puppy yelped, but landed on all four paws and didn't even hesitate to leap forward in his own attack.

"Osh!" Miro yelled, bouncing up and down. Tiny's tail wagged once, and the puppy glanced over his shoulder at the water Pokémon. The next instant the Patrat was exploding up from where it had been knocked down, its head slammed into Tiny's chest and a sickening crunch exploded through the air. The puppy didn't yelp, didn't make a single sound, as he soared quietly through the air and thudded lifelessly into a thick patch of grass.

"T… Tiny?" Derryn croaked, surprise flooded him and he stumbled toward the tiny puppy. Miro dispatched of the Patrat, intercepting it as the creature made a move to Tackle Derryn as well but the brunette didn't even notice, he was crouching next to his Lillipup. "Tiny are you okay?"

The small Pokémon didn't move, didn't wag his tail or sniff proudly at him. Just remained as he was. Still. Miro padded up behind Derryn slowly, a soft sound echoed out of the otter's throat, and he reached one paw forward and pressed it gently to the forehead of his comrade. The Oshawott tipped his brown nose down, and fell very still.

Derryn covered his mouth with his hands— this was surely all his fault. His fault, because if he hadn't let Miro battle Tiny in the first place he'd never have captured the Pokémon. If he hadn't had Tiny with him he'd be lying somewhere else, letting the sun bask his fur. But instead…

"He's dead." Derryn whimpered, tears flooded his eyes. Cheren had, only moments before, reminded him of how harsh training could be sometimes. He reached out and stroked the soft fur, numbly murmured, "The Tackle must have broken his neck."

"Oshawott…" Miro muttered, Derryn scooped the Lillipup's limp body into his arms. He shuddered and heaved out a soft sob, "Osha?"

"I d-don't know what I'm supposed to do." Derryn whimpered, pressing his face against Tiny's fur. The creature was still warm. He'd only just been alive, only just been wagging his tail and wanting to prove himself. "I don't… they never tell you what to do at this part. When they give you the trainer card, and when they hand around the pamphlets. There's nothing in the handbook that tells you what you're supposed to do when…"

He broke down, pressing his face into the fur and wishing that somehow he could revive the still Pokémon in his arms. Miro pressed against him, before lightly tugging the legs of his pants. The brown-eyed male watched as the otter padded away and started digging at the earth next to a tree, his starter's head darted up, dark eyes met his with a solemn graveness that didn't seem to suit the pale face they were set in.

"Right." Derryn choked, sliding over to where his Pokémon was before gently placing Tiny in the grass next to Miro. Together, he and his starter worked on a hole. Moved the earth, and then placed Tiny inside. Miro pushed the dirt over the top of him, and Derryn pulled the otter close and silently wept into his fur.

Time slid by slowly, and oddly enough no wild Pokémon approached the duo. Miro didn't move as his trainer cried on him, but as the sunlight began to fade from the route he nudged the young man's chin. Carefully Derryn got to his feet, and stumbled back toward Accumula Town.

He would have gone home, if it weren't closer.

Entering the hilly town, Derryn made a beeline for the Pokémon center. His heart hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. A large crowd of people were gathered around a hillside but he ignored them, sliding inside the Pokémon center and blinking when he nearly ran into Bianca.

"Whoa, Derryn, didn't see you— hey, are you okay?" The blonde's voice dropped with concern and Derryn shoved Miro in her arms. She blinked down at the otter, bewildered. "Derr?"

"I c-can't be a trainer." Derryn stammered, trying not to cry again. He took a step back, "He'll just die with me."

"Osha WOTT." The small starter bellowed with something like indignant fury, before leaping from Bianca's arms and bolting from the center. Derryn automatically started after the creature, a pathetic sob worked its way out of his throat.

"M-Miro, please, go back with Bianca." Derryn scooped him up at the last minute. The otter turned an angry glare his way and he flinched, "Please Miro, you just… y-you don't understand, I'm not strong enough to take care of you."

"Shaaaa… wott, osha…" The Pokémon murmured, looking down. Ears flattened against his skull, "Osha."

"Your Pokémon." A voice started just next to Derryn and he jumped, nearly falling over and flicking his brown gaze to the speaker who was crouched next to him and staring intently at Miro. "Just now, it was saying…"

Derryn only blinked, pulling Miro closer to him automatically. The boy that had spoken to him had a wild tangle of green hair, a ballcap was perched atop the mess but it seemed almost like it was ready to explode off of his head. Level gray eyes met Derryn's brown, a quizzical expression lit up his face, "Oh, then you can't hear it either… how… sad."

The young man spoke almost dreamily, as if his mind was rather occupied with something else. Still, he was uncomfortably close to Derryn, so close that had he been doing something other than crouching on the ground clutching an Oshawott to his chest Derryn would have probably tried backing away. As it were he only leaned precariously to the left.

"Who…" Derryn pulled Miro closer to him, "Who are you? A-and what do you mean? C-can you understand Miro?"

"My name is N." He responded, Derryn blinked. N? Like… the letter? Miro snorted as though he found it funny and the green haired male reached forward and plucked Derryn's Pokédex out of his sweater pocket.

"H-hey that's mine!" Derryn complained, reaching for it.

"Ah, a Pokédex," Those slate eyes, which had been slightly friendly before, hardened a little. "So you're going to capture many Pokémon in Pokéballs for this."

"W-well…" Derryn looked down. He didn't want to train, not after Tiny. He pressed his face against Miro's fur, fighting the tears, "I don't know anymore."

"Osha." Miro glared at N, dark eyes narrowed in defiance and anger, "Osha, oshawott."

"Interesting." N glanced to the left, where Derryn just noted a Purrloin was emerging from the shadows. Those eyes flicked to Derryn and then to Miro before a rumbling meow echoed from the creature's chest. N stepped back, "If you insist."

"If you insist what?" Derryn asked, clueless. Miro inhaled deeply, before letting a gush of water explode at the Purrloin. Derryn yelped, dropping the otter and hopping back in surprise, "M-Miro wait, p-please I don't want you to get hurt."

The otter ignored him, running full tilt at the Purrloin who's claws snapped out to scrape over his face. He hissed, inhaled again, and spit another powerful Water Gun in the tomcat's face. He was sent soaring, a loud growling hiss exploded from his maw.

"Please, call your Purrloin off." Derryn whirled on N, who tipped is head to one side quizzically.

"That Purrloin is merely a friend who wanted to test the skills of your Pokémon." N said calmly, he arched a brow, "You mean you're a trainer who doesn't like to battle?"

"I-I don't know, I just don't want Miro to get hurt!" Derryn winced as the Purrloin shot between them, drenched so thoroughly that his ribs were showing through his pelt. Miro watched the creature run off into the shadows, huffing a little and looking up at N with a level stubbornness. "You're okay."

Derryn heaved a sob of relief and scooped the otter up, hugging him close. Miro blinked, surprised by the gesture, and N looked on with an expression of immense confusion. The eccentric male walked over to him, grabbing his hand and pressing a small pendant against his palm.

"Take this." N murmured, those slate eyes flicked up to his. Calm, steady, curious— "I've never quite met a trainer like you, in my travels across Unova. Keep that, it will make your friendship a bit easier I imagine."

"What…" Derryn peered at the odd object, it was glowing with something like electricity and emitting a small hum. A strange P-like letter was etched into it, and as he looped the chain over his head so it could dangle at his neck his ears started to ring a little, "What is this?"

But when he looked up N had disappeared. He blinked, reaching up to grab the odd pendant and Miro huffed a little impatiently, ("Well that guy was sure as shit the mayor of Crazy Town.")

"I wouldn't say he was crazy— w-wait." Derryn jumped, eyes meeting Miro's who had looked up in surprise at his words, "Did you just talk?"

("Oh holy shit you understand me.") Miro said in response. Derryn stared for a moment, fingers wrapped tightly around the pendant that N had just given him, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed on the sidewalk in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The strange thing about writing Nuzlockes is that there are Pokemon I legitimately didn't care about in-game that make me cry when not. Boooo  
><strong>_


	4. Tomorrow

**CURRENT TEAM: 1**

**miro [oshawott]**

**DEATH TOLL: 1**

**tiny [lillipup]**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Tomorrow**

Derryn had scooped Miro up into his arms and was stealing through the crowd like a thief with his prize. The stricken look on his face might not have been enough to draw attention, but the way he ran as though he were desperately trying to hide what was in his arms certainly did. He booked it, hardly daring to stop even when he knocked shoulders with someone who looked an awful lot like Bianca. No, he couldn't stop, he had to keep moving.

("Hey, _hey_, twerp ass we're leaving the city.") The Oshawott in his arms said, sounding disgruntled and upset. Derryn halted so quickly that he tripped and fell, landing rather fantastically face down in the gravel of the route. Miro had managed, at the last second, to squirm free of his arms and stand in front of him with a tired sigh. ("This kid, Arceus help me.")

"Stop, stop." Derryn said, sitting up and shaking. He peered at the Oshawott with wide eyes and Miro looked back with a calmer expression but the Pokémon kept running a paw over his scallop in a manner that seemed nervous. "Please, just stop… stop _talking_."

("I'm not doing anything different, it's _you_ that can suddenly understand me.") Miro responded, defiantly tilting his head up and narrowing his eyes. He froze for a few brief moments, before clearing his throat, ("So you can then… er, really understand me?")

Derryn nodded after a moment. What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy? Hearing his Pokémon talk—wait, that N boy. Hadn't he said something about that? About something his Pokémon was saying? Derryn glanced over at Miro, "Did that guy we battled do this?"

("Didn't he give you something?") Miro asked, padding forward the Oshawott sniffed at his fingers. Derryn uncurled them, showing the small pendant the eccentric young man had given him. ("What is this thing? It smells weird.")

Something stirred in the grasses, and then there was a sharp pain on the back of Derryn's hand. He cried out, stumbling back and watching as the pendant he'd received arched high through the air. It fell, at the feet of a feline that was purple in color. A Purrloin, who let out a cheerful meow of triumph, stooping and lifting it up in her muzzle. "H-Hey, wait, that's mine!"

"Osh!" Miro yelled, Derryn glanced at him. Bewildered, he couldn't—so it _was_ the strange pendant that boy had given him. The Purrloin curled her tail over her head, bounding into the grasses. Derryn scrambled to his feet, scooping Miro up and hurling himself after her.

"Wait, come back!" Derryn yelled. Miro sucked in a breath of air, before a stream of water exploded out of his mouth and hit the she-cat square in the back. She hissed, writhing beneath the wet and the pendant clattered to the ground. The Pokémon scrabbled to her feet, spitting before launching herself for Miro. Derryn hurled a Pokéball at the cat, watching as the soaking feline was sucked into the capsule which landed with a cheerful ping.

Trainer and Pokémon stood still for a moment, before Derryn scooped up his Pokéball. His Pokedex chimed from his pocket, recognizing the capture of the Dark Type and spewing forth her stats. [Purrloin. Female. Level Five. Sassy nature, mischievous.]

"Miro, we have a new team member." Derryn said quietly, a bitter sweet tang to his tone. The Oshawott tipped his head, before picking up the discarded pendant and holding it out to him. The trainer paused briefly, before taking it from that outstretched paw and tilting his head.

("You're going to keep that crazy cat?") The Oshawott asked. Derryn chuckled, releasing the feline so that she was crouched next to the Water Type. She was still soaked, her fur dripping wet, and she turned her attention on Miro with a venomous hiss.

"Sorry about that, Serenity." Derryn apologized, feeling nervous as he crouched before the Purrloin. She stopped, casting him a glance and licking one paw.

("Whattaya think I am, the wicked witch a the West?") The she-cat muttered, a thick accent that reminded him of the Bronx clear on her tongue. She twitched her tail at him, ("Ya callin' me Serenity? I like dat, I guess. Gotta nice ring ta it.")

("Probably ironic.") Miro grumbled. The she-cat spun on him, hissing slightly and Derryn shook his head.

"No, no, I think it suits you. It's not… Ironic." Derryn paused as the she-cat turned to face him, her head tilted slightly to the left as her tail curled gently behind her. The brunet cleared his throat, nervous suddenly as she watched him.

("Ya understand me? Ahahaha! Now I seen everythin', girls back in da alley ain't nevah gonna believe this.") The she-cat purred, padding ahead of Derryn and casting a look back over her shoulder. Her tail twitched to the left and then the right. ("We got some trainah's ta go through up here, ya think we can take em'?")

"Trainers?" Derryn said nervously, Miro snorted to himself as he bolted ahead of the she-cat. Something like determination was flickering in his dark eyes and Serenity let out a chuckling purr. Derryn followed more hesitantly, watching with mild panic as some poor boy's Patrat was jumped by the she-cat, only to note that a little further down the road Miro was drowning some girl's Purrloin with Watergun.

"W-Wait, you guys, no!" Derryn yelled, distraught he tried to keep up with his Pokémon. It didn't seem like that was going to end up working in his favor, unfortunately.

Derryn sighed, squaring his shoulders as he walked into Striaton City. His two Pokémon followed him, winded but otherwise completely triumphant in their battling endeavors. Both were nearing the thirteenth level, and both seemed unwilling to acknowledge the fact that Derryn had had to apologize to both crying trainers—all while he received payment from them because they'd lost their battle.

"That was really unnecessary." Derryn scolded the two Pokémon, neither seemed willing to listen to him and the brunet heaved a forlorn sigh. He stopped suddenly, and Miro bumped into him with a soft 'oomf'. The bustling city around him was bigger than Nuvema, bigger the Accumela—too big. "Where do we go?"

("The gym!") Miro chimed, determined the Oshawott bounded ahead. Derryn followed after him, feeling forlorn and trying to think of a way to talk the otter out of it. He wasn't sure they were _quite_ ready for—the Oshawott disappeared into the door of a building.

(" 'Ey, ya nuts or somethin' furball that's not—") Serenity started, but Derryn nearly squashed the cat underfoot in his haste to run after his starter Pokémon. She hissed indignantly, squirming out of his way and bristling slightly, (" 'Ey, ey do I look like a throw rug ta ya's?")

"Miro wait!" Derryn yelled, hurrying after the creature. The Oshawott had stopped in the middle of what appeared to be a classroom, facing off with a Snivy that looked all too familiar. Derryn froze for a moment, eyes lifting to Cheren's face as the dark haired male lifted his gaze to his. "Cheren, I—"

"You caught another Pokémon." The bespectacled male nodded at Serenity as she padded in after Derryn. The she-cat's tail twitched slightly, and Derryn stooped to scratch her behind the ears. Snivy snickered at Miro, dodging as the Oshawott took a step forward. "We should test its strength."

("Or mine.") Miro hissed, springing for the Snivy. The creature responded by wrapping vines about his torso, hurling the Oshawott into a desk so that the creature slumped down. Panicked, Derryn recalled him.

"Cheren, you don't have to—" The brunet was cut off when Snivy threw its vines around Serenity's throat, the she-cat's yowl choked off with a strangled sound. She writhed, jerking back. "Serenity!"

Claws snicked out of their sheaths, and she tore through the vines around her throat. Snivy screamed in agony, pulling back and shaking its head in pain. Serenity hissed, sounding hoarse, ("Ya wanna play rough big boy, I'll claw ya ta shreds.")

Snivy was recalled into its Pokéball, another Purrloin took shape before Serenity. The cat bared her teeth, a low rasping chuckle echoing out of her throat. ("Well now, this'll be interesting.")

"Be careful Serenity." Derryn whispered. The cat had already taken damage from Snivy. She flicked her tail at him dismissively, springing forward into the fight. She swiped left, but the opponent dove the other way. He swiped at her, but she swerved out of the reach of his claws—it was a dance between the two of them. Both felines pawing for one another, claws out, fangs snapping.

Finally it was Serenity to land a hit, striking a blow on the underside of the cat's jaw. He was thrown back for a moment, and she didn't let up. More blows followed, and he landed with a thud. Cheren recalled the Pokémon stoically, and Derryn scooped Serenity into his arms.

"Good job! Oh good job Serenity." Derryn cooed, pressing his face into the cat's fur. The she-cat responded with a hoarse chuckle, rubbing her head against his cheek. When Derryn looked up, Cheren had left. There was nothing more than a few students staring at him with wide eyes. He swallowed, hurrying out. He had an Oshawott to care for.

"I'm glad you weren't badly hurt." Derryn said, carefully brushing Miro's fur. Serenity was curled up at the foot of the bed the Pokémon Center had provided for them, her sides rose and fell with the calm of sleep and Derryn smiled at his starter. "I was worried."

("I could have handled it.") Miro grumbled, the Oshawott didn't seem ready to forgive him—ever, unfortunately. For the way Derryn had "rescued him". The trainer sighed slightly, gently scratching the Oshawott behind the ears. His pride was stinging. ("I could have Derryn, I could have.")

"You can't just rush into battles though." Derryn argued, he wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of his Oshawott tearing into opponents left and right. "You need to think, you know?"

("That's what you're there for.") Miro said flatly, Derryn paused for a moment, feeling a small stab of guilt. That _was_ what he was supposed to do. Thus far he just felt like a cheerleader watching a fight. Miro turned to look at him, ("You want strategy, right coach? Step up to the plate.")

"I… I don't know if I can. You're doing pretty well on your own." Derryn mumbled, looking away. Miro stared at him dubiously, and Derryn knew why. He'd only just been scolding the Pokémon for his battle style. He hugged himself, uncertain. In a way, the Oshawott was right. After all, without coordination and strategy he was fighting much like a wild Pokémon would.

("Eh, I can handle it.") Miro grumbled after a moment. The Oshawott glanced back at him, dark eyes flashing. ("I'll prove it to you. That I'm strong enough to take care of us, all of us. Even Serenity.")

The cat stirred in her sleep, and Derryn half expected a protest. Instead she continued back into dreamland peacefully. Derryn patted Miro on the head, a small frown tugging the corners of his mouth even as he said, "I do believe in you though, Miro—"

("No. No you don't.") The Oshawott turned away from him, facing the opposite wall blankly. ("You won't really believe it until I prove it to you, but I'm going to. You'll see kid. We're going to go places, we'll take down the Elite Four one day.")

"The Elite?" Derryn squeaked, it was a lot to assume he could take them down. Miro chuckled glancing over his shoulder at the brunet and grinning mischievously.

("Yeah, and the Champion too.") Miro narrowed his eyes at Derryn's nervous laugh. ("I'm not kidding kid. I want people to remember us, remember _you_. I'll help you get strong. This is a promise, I swear it.")

Silence stretched between the two of them, and Derryn reached forward to stroke the Oshawott's head. The creature closed his eyes after a moment, and Derryn glanced at the clock. It was getting late, they would need sleep too. "Yeah, okay Miro. I'll… I'll try."

Why did the proud Oshawott end up with someone like him, who couldn't walk without tripping over his shoes? Who was weak-willed, and timid more times than brave? He wished, suddenly, that Cheren had picked him instead. He'd be happier with him, with a trainer with such big ambition. All Derryn wanted was to see the world, keep his nose down and not be heard. How could he ever tell Miro that the idea of taking the Elite Four on, that becoming a Champion, made his stomach curl with sickness? It was impossible, him making it that far.

He drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay new teammates 'n such. Idk I feel weird not putting a comment anywhere on these old habits die hard I suppose **_


	5. Feeling Small

**CURRENT TEAM: 2**

**miro [oshawott], serenity [purloin]**

**DEATH TOLL: 1**

**tiny [lillipup]**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Feeling Small**

Derryn had woken up on a rather sour note. The day started with Miro throwing his pillow at him, making irritated sounds and pointing angrily at the clock. Three in the afternoon was the time he managed to haul himself into the street of Striaton City, his Oshawott and Purrloin both seemed angry at him. Irritated that it seemed to take so long for him to get ready for the day. Derryn thought it was perfectly reasonable himself, he couldn't imagine taking on a gym leader in his pajamas and without having showered for the day.

He had to ask around to find the gym on top of that, which further irritated Miro and made Serenity laugh at him as though she found him rather funny. Finally he stood before the gym, or er, what some kind gentleman had said was the gym. He wondered, privately, whether or not it was actually a gym or the guy had been pulling a fast one on him.

("This is a restaurant.") Miro said flatly, as though reading Derryn's mind. Serenity padded up to the sign outside of the building, tipping her head to one side. Miro followed her, sniffing at it, ("We ate before we left, if you eat anymore you'll get fat.")

("Shaddup will ya? Lookat what it says ya moron.") The she-cat hissed, pointing at the sign. Under the curled letters titling the restaurant, in smaller print, were the words: Pokémon League Gym. Derryn tipped his head, confused.

"It's the gym? This place?" He looked back up. You'd half think the gym was an afterthought tacked onto the restaurant. He shrugged his shoulder, nervous suddenly as he looked down at Miro with a little half smile. "Well Miro, we found it."

("Yeah, time to get that first badge.") The Oshawott murmured. Derryn blinked as the creature bounded into the doors and he hurried after him. He took two steps, before he realized that he was terribly underdressed. Most people wore at least semi-formal clothing, with his ragged brown sweatshirt he stuck out like a sore thumb. He ducked into the confines of it for a moment, brown eyes wide with surprise.

He looked around for a moment, noticing all eyes were on him and his two Pokémon. Interest seeped from every corner of the room, and then someone was leaning over their plates to whisper in a red-headed waiter's ear. He turned, spotting Derryn where he was with his two Pokémon, before sliding over to him with a friendly grin.

"Hey there! Here for a gym battle?" The red-head peered down at Miro and tsked a little sorrowfully. "Aw, an Oshawott. You'll be battling my brother then. Darnit, I haven't gotten a chance to fight since that glasses kid this afternoon. Cilan's had six challengers today, boo."

"Glasses—was his name Cheren?" Derryn asked. The red-head tipped his head to one side nodding seriously. "That's my friend! How did he do?"

"Won, but just barely." The young man said, picking at his sleeves. Derryn blinked after a moment and he added a little boredly, "You're not even surprised that there's more than one Gym Leader here?"

"Heh? Oh, I guess it's weird…" Derryn trailed off, uncertain as to what to say. The boy shrugged his shoulders, shaking his hand vigorously and grinning from ear to ear. Derryn staggered slightly, brushing his bangs out of his face and trying to not whimper at how darn hard the boy had his hand gripped.

"Aw, whatever. Nice to meet you, I'm Chili. Like I said, you're not battling me. Or Cress, he's the cool guy over there." Chili leaned over Derryn's shoulder, pointing out a boy with blue hair as he served tea to some pretty girl. She giggled as he murmured something at her, and Chili pointed in another direction. "Cilan, now he's the one you're going to be taking on."

Cilan looked—normal. It was kind of surprising. Despite the green hair, he didn't seem like someone scary or intimidating (granted his brothers didn't seem that way either). In fact as he approached Derryn he let out something of an amused chuckle, "It's nice to meet you, you are?"

"D-Derryn." Derryn said breathlessly. Miro looked annoyed at the introductions, and Derryn heaved out another nervous laugh. "I think he wants to battle, he's been ready to go since the middle of the night last night."

Cilan laughed, "All right, how about a little entertainment ladies and gentleman?" The gym leader asked, the people in the crowd clapped. Overjoyed, and Derryn was swept away by the two brothers to a raised platform in the middle of the room. Cilan gave a half smile as Chili winked at him.

"Don't disappoint our customers." He said, slapping Derryn on the back. Cilan was standing at the end of a stage, a Lillipup and a monkey that seemed to be of the Grass Type variety at his side. The brunet shakily took his place, his nerves flicking through his system. He glanced at Miro, nervous suddenly because the Oshawott looked so determined.

("So I go against the ape, you take out that stinkin' dog.") Serenity said, Miro glanced at her as though annoyed. ("Don't kid yaself, you can't take that ape on you know it.")

Miro grumbled but didn't protest. Derryn swallowed before looking down at the Oshawott. Nervously he whispered, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

("Just let me do what I'm good at.") Miro said, he glanced up at Derryn and gave him a brave grin. After a moment the Oshawott added, in a quieter tone of voice, ("I promise, I won't let you down, okay?")

"Lillipup, you're up first!" Cilan yelled, a small puppy was bounding to the middle of the stage and taking a fierce stance. A snarl rolled out of its throat and Miro bounded forward to meet it. His own fur was starting to rise, the otter bared his teeth at his opponent. Below, in the restaurant, all eating had ceased.

They were staring at the battle, eyes rivoted on the two above. This was what people really came for, he was sure. Not the food, but the violence. Human kind had a tendency to stray to thoughts of "what if". That's why NASCAR existed, why people went to horse races. That morbid fascination deep inside that somebody just might get hurt.

"Challenger moves first." Chili snickered, and Derryn started.

"S-Sorry, Miro use Water gun." Derryn ordered. The Oshawott bounded forward, inhaling and exhaling with a great spray of water. The Lillipup dodged it effortlessly, howling as the fur on his pelt took on a shimmering red sheen. "That's…"

"Work-Up." Cilan explained, smiling a thin smile. "Raises the attack and special attack."

"Miro, be careful." Derryn said. The Oshawott didn't acknowledge his trainer, only bounded toward the Lillipup and let out another fierce stream of water. The dog dodged once more, a red shimmer flickering through his pelt once more. It was smiling, canines flashing as it pulled its lips back and bared its teeth.

("I'm fine.") Miro hissed, he shifted his weight. Bunched his muscles and let loose another Water Gun. This one hit the Lillipup, and sent it hurtling over the battlefield. It yipped in pain as it rolled, but landed on its paws and hurtled over the ground toward the Oshawott.

"Bite." Cilan ordered, and the Lillipup's jaws opened wide, his pelt shimmered the brightest red—Work Up releasing its power. A loud snap flooded through the restaurant, the silence seemed to swallow the sound of those teeth closing together. Miro choked, paws feebly batting at the jaws that were closed around his throat.

"Miro!" Derryn screamed, his voice broke at the end of it as the dog dropped the otter to the ground. The Water Type staggered to his paws briefly, and Derryn scrambled for his Pokéball. Someone, in the very back of the restaurant, whooped. They were shushed almost immediately, and Miro pitched forward with a watery cough, landing face down on the battlefield.

"Challenger's Oshawott is unable to battle." Cress said coolly from the audience. That girl giggled, but Derryn was numb to it, numb to the fact that Serenity was springing into the ring with a wild caterwaul that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Miro…?" Derryn whispered, soft, timid. He couldn't quite step forward, not with Serenity tearing into the Lillipup's face with all the ferocity of a mother protecting her kittens. The feline's ears were pinned flat against her skull, hatred pouring out of her in a flurry of claws and teeth.

("Ya bastard, I'll tear ya ta shreds!") She yowled, spitting as she threw the Lillipup aside. It sprang at her, snapping it's jaws at her shoulder but she boxed it away with two sharp smacks. The puppy curled up into a ball, falling very still, (The Leader's Lillipup is unable to battle!) before Cilan recalled it and Pansage took its place with a soft but determined 'ook'. ("Ya gonna pay, ya gonna pay for doing that.")

Derryn inched forward, fingers reaching for the thick fur of his starter. He pulled the little Pokémon close, and held him in his arms. Just like Tiny, just like that first time. Only this was worse, somehow. He'd talked to him, he'd had conversations with this little Pokémon. He was—maybe, maybe going to be his friend someday.

"Miro you said…" Derryn whimpered, pulling the Pokémon close as Serenity dodged a lashing of vines sent her way. She caught them with her claws, standing up on her hind legs so that she could slash her claws viciously over the Pansage's nose. Derryn sobbed, suddenly, the dam breaking. "You said you could handle it, you promised me you said you weren't going to— wake up or, s-something."

This was his starter. He was supposed to be with him from the beginning to the end. He was supposed to stand next to him, and smile and maybe say I told you so when Derryn managed to get his eighth badge. He was NOT supposed to die in his first gym battle, not because a Lillipup got lucky. "Miro, you said we'd be champions."

Not anymore. There was no hope for the little otter in his arms. He'd see nothing beyond Striaton City gym. Serenity spat as she hurled the Pansage into the ground. It squeaked in pain, throwing her off the stage with a twist of vines. The cat returned screeching like something from Hell, before slashing it three times across the chest. It fell back with a wounded cry, and the referee finished the battle. "Leader's Pansage is unable to battle."

Applause met the words, congratulations, and Serenity stood breathing heavily in the middle of the ring. Blood was streaming down her pelt, whether her own or the Pansage's and Lillipup's it was terribly hard to tell. She limped over to where Derryn was, pressing a paw against the still Oshawott's chest.

"Dead." Derryn whispered hollowly. Amidst applause, the word sounded so quiet and pathetic that it was almost unreal. These people were cheering for him, congratulating him. He lifted his head and met Cilan's eyes with a broken sob, "He's dead."

"Congratulations." Cilan said, standing over him—when had he even fallen to his knees? He must have, he was on the ground cradling his Starter to his chest and sobbing heavily. "You earned the Trio Badge."

No remorse, but a kind of pity was in his eyes. Derryn didn't accept the outstretched trinket, he pressed his face into blood-soaked fur and did little more than cry, and chant. "It wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth it."

The words were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd, and the tinkle of the Trio Badge as it was gently placed next to him.

**Miro the Oshawott.**

**lv. 5 – 12.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: About Miro and his death -_  
><strong>

**_I forgot about the monkey.  
><em>**

**_Actually I just realized that I could technically still GET that monkey.  
><em>**

**_But I don't really have the heart to bah.  
><em>**

**_Anyways, I forgot about the monkey like a moron and thought we could handle it with Serenity and Miro.  
><em>**

**_Thing is I think we could have.  
><em>**

**_It was a matter of a Crit Hit._**

**_And so I had almost an entire Nuzlocke to face with no starter powerhouse on the team.  
><em>**


	6. Dare to Believe

**current team: 1**

**serenity [purrloin]**

**death count: 2**

**tiny [lillipup], miro [oshawott]**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**Dare to Believe**

("Ya gonna just sleep all day?") Serenity's voice dragged Derryn from his daydream. He was curled up in the bed at the Pokémon center, fingers tracing over the delicate shell that used to be on Miro's chest. If he'd trained him properly, the little object might have become a weapon. Now it was just a trinket, useless without the memory behind it. A heavy sigh emitted from the feline, and he felt paws on his shoulder. ("Ya can't do this ta yahself kid, it ain't right.")

"We could have been friends." Derryn mumbled, "He had a dream."

Silence filled the room, and the Purrloin heaved a heavy sigh before hopping off the bed and padding to the door. She turned, glancing over her shoulder at him. ("Get up, or I'll find dat four eyes and tell 'im to kick ya ass outta bed. Want that?")

Derryn didn't respond for a few moments, until finally he sat up and mumbled, "No, not really."

("Ya sulkin' like a kid.") Serenity waved her tail behind her and lifted a paw to point at him. ("Ain't doin' nobody a licka good, a'ight? Now get dressed or somethin', we gotta get ya outta this place before ya turn inta the upholstery or somethin'.")

It was, in Derryn's opinion, far easier said than done. The death of his starter weighed heavily on his shoulders—not just the sorrow at losing someone he felt he might have just begun getting close to, but the guilt of it all as well. The fact of the matter was that Derryn had let the small Pokémon down. If he had trained him a little more, or maybe captured another Pokémon—

("Ey ya done yet, I'm starvin' ovah here.") Serenity butted her head against her trainer's leg, peering up at him with narrowed eyes. ("Ya keep lookin' like that and ya face is gonna freeze that way, lighten up a little bit would ya?")

"Serenity Miro just—" Derryn began, but the she-cat was having none of it. She slipped into the hall and Derryn followed after her with a soft sigh. The cat was winding through the hall like a queen, talking the entire way with her tail coiled in the air behind her like an empress. If empresses had tails, that is.

("C'mon, get me somethin' ta eat.") Serenity demanded, Derryn marveled at how pushy the she-cat was and privately wondered if she was just trying to get hers—as well as his –mind off the death of the leader of their team. Derryn obliged the small Pokémon though, setting down an acquired can of tuna outside of the PokeMart and waiting while she ate it up.

"Serenity, would you hate me if I quit?" Derryn asked, fingers trailing over the shell he kept in his pocket now. Special, he thought, for good luck—though it hadn't served such a purpose for Miro. He glanced at Serenity as she cleaned the bowl, "Serenity?"

("I heard ya, I'm just pretendin' I didn't.") The cat responded with a flick of her tail. She tilted her head up at him, yawning so as to reveal her teeth, ("I wouldn't hate ya, but the question is, what would Miro think of it, hm?")

"That—you see…" Derryn started, and then was cut off when someone yelled his name. He turned his head, blinking as Bianca nearly ran him over. The girl was grinning from ear to ear, and she threw her arms around his neck so that he had to stagger backward and struggle to keep his balance. "B-Bianca?"

"I heard you won your badge! Chili told me, he was checking Kole out. He said he was very healthy." Bianca smiled, glancing down at the Tepig who was sniffing at Serenity and tilting his head to one side as though confused. Derryn's heart hurt as she added, "Where's Miro?"

"I—he didn't make it." Derryn choked out, suddenly feeling as though he might cry again. Bianca blinked at him as though startled, and pulled him into an apologetic hug. Kole, as he was seated next to Serenity, burst into tears himself. Derryn looked away, feeling decidedly sick as Bianca scooped her starter up and cooed at him gently.

"I'm so sorry Derryn." Bianca said, stroking her Tepig between the ears. She blinked at Derryn for a few moments before hooking her arm in his, a sudden smile flickering over her features. "Hey now, I have an idea. An adventurous idea, are you up for it?"

"Up for—Bianca I really don't think—" Derryn began, but was nearly jerked off his feet by his blonde friend as she hauled him toward the edge of town. Her eyes were twinkling, and she winked at him merrily.

"I need the backup. Kole and I need a reliable friend in case there's trouble afoot, don't we Kole?" Bianca asked. The Tepig, tucked as he was under Bianca's free arm, could only make a short squeak of an affirmative.

("It'll be fun.") Kole sniffed, glancing at Derryn with his piglet eyes. Of course, Derryn thought, it made sense that he'd hear other Pokémon too. The trainer blinked back at the Fire Type for a moment as Kole tried to look happy, ("Even if Miro isn't here…")

("Ey, ey what am I chopped livah ta yous?") Serenity yowled, scurrying to catch up. Nearly the moment she did they reached the place, a ruined looking laboratory. It was crumbling, falling to pieces, and looked like just the kind of place that was begging for you to get hurt.

"Well this looks sketchy." Derryn murmured, burying his hands in the pocket of his sweater and clenching his fingers tightly around the shell. Serenity padded forward, nose tilted up and paused before yowling rather loudly.

("Hullo? Anyone here?") She paused, twitching her tail before turning back to Derryn with a shrug. ("Place seems pretty empty if ya ask me.")

Almost as soon as she heard that, there was a cry from up ahead. A soft, but very clear, ("Help, please help me.") Derryn froze, and Bianca tipped her head to one side as though genuinely confused.

"Hey did you hear that?" She asked, "What a strange sound…"

"Someone needs help!" Derryn blurted, Bianca blinked at him, bewildered, and the trainer ducked from under her arm and ran forward. He wasn't sure, to be honest, what he was thinking. For all he knew he'd end up getting hit in the face (or worse) and really that was just going to be terribly embarrassing more than anything else in the world. Serenity was hot on his heels though, and Bianca was stumbling after the two of them thankfully.

He rounded the corner and saw two people, and at first what he genuinely thought was a pink football or something at first. A second glance proved that it was not an object, but an actual creature, and the two people (they were dressed strangely, as though they belonged at a Round Table, rather than wandering about in an age where cellphones came on wristwatches) were kicking it and laughing.

"Just give off some Dream Mist." One of them chanted, kicking the poor creature again. Serenity hissed, taking a stance just in front of the two goons. They glanced over, suddenly looking a little sheepish and angry all at once. "What's this, a trainer?"

"Derryn I—oh, what are you doing?" Bianca asked, noticing the hurt creature between them. "Derryn, oh that's a Munna, have they been hurting it?"

"You can't just—Pokémon have feelings, why would you treat them like this?" Derryn asked, suddenly strangely furious. He didn't _get_ angry, not ever, but he felt it now. Gesturing to the creature huddled between them he narrowed his eyes, "Why would you think this would be all right? Let the poor thing go, now."

"Ha! Look at that, he's shaking like a leaf. Big talk little boy." The female of the two sneered, holding a Pokéball aloft and raising her brows. "Is that a challenge mm? You want to back up all that tough talk of yours?"

"Ohwellum." Derryn floundered for a second, brief moment of courage waning rather quickly. Serenity answered for him though, swarming passed with a hiss as the woman's Pokéball snapped open. Kole joined her with a squeal, setting fire to the tail of the Patrat that burst out of the man's Pokéball. Serenity made quick work of the woman's own Pokémon, a lower level Purrloin. Five successful slashes of Fury Swipes and the creature was lying unconscious in the grass.

"Derryn's right, you need to back off now." Bianca said, standing next to the brunet and flashing him a smile. Derryn gave his own timid attempt at one, and Serenity and Kole both stepped forward as one.

"Tch, you're just kids. We'll get Dream Mist off of this thing just yet." The man yelled, sending a brutal kick at the Munna's side. The grass around them took on a suddenly violet hue, a mist seeped out and circled the group. Serenity backed up suddenly, an unsure look on her face.

"Serenity?" Derryn asked.

("Somethin's comin', not sure if it's good.") The cat said, and suddenly the man that spoke in Accumula town appeared out of nowhere. Something was wrong with him though, he moved jerkily, like a marionette, and his jaw kept dropping as if on a hinge.

"FOOLS!" He thundered, a warped sound that made Derryn's head hurt. Serenity shrank back with a hiss, Bianca ran forward and scooped Kole up, and the man and woman both looked utterly terrified. Another of the man appeared, and another, and another. A whole parade of them, nightmarish and strange in their twitchy and false movements. "YOU HAVE DISPLEASED ME."

"Ghe-Ghetsis?" Both man and woman quaked with fear, before running for their lives. They nearly tripped on the way out, but as they vanished so did the strange apparitions. Derryn swallowed, uncovering his ears and glancing at Serenity.

("Dafuuuuck.") The cat said, Derryn heaved an uneven laugh as Bianca rushed forward to check on the wounded Munna. As she did a bigger Pokémon floated out of the grass, nuzzling the tiny pink creature to its feet. ("Oh, _oh._")

"What?" Derryn whispered, Serenity flicked her tail back and forth, casting a glance at him.

("Oh nothin', that's just her mum is all.") The cat meowed, Derryn blinked as the bigger Pokémon helped her child off the ground. He smiled slightly, happy that the little creature was safe and sound. The Musharna floated nearby, closed eyes flying open to fix Derryn with a stare that was slightly eerie.

("Thank you.") She said, and then turned and repeated the same thing to Bianca. It vanished into the grasses after that, Bianca glanced over at Derryn with eyes wide with shock. The brunet smiled a weak smile her way, before glancing down at Serenity.

"That was awesome, we're like heroes!" Bianca gushed, "Ooh! I better take this Dream Mist to Fennel, she's Professor Juniper's girlfriend you know! But she's doing research on this sort of stuff, I bet she'd really like it."

"How do you—wait Bianca!" Derryn tried to get his friend to stop, but she was already hurrying off. He dropped his hand after a moment, chuckling and shaking his head from side to side. Serenity sat at his feet, head tilted slightly.

("Girl knows what she's doin'.") The cat commented. Derryn glanced at her, wondering at the words, when suddenly the Dark Type stiffened and crouched. Her fur fluffed out and her ears flattened against her skull. ("We got company.")

Drifting from between the fronds of long grasses was another Munna—this one was different than the one before. It moved with a strange confidence, a sort of determination, and Derryn found himself blinking at the small creature in bewilderment.

("You're a trainer.") Not a question, a statement. There was a determination in this creature's voice, and he drew nearer, curious but calm. ("You fought off those two men, when the rest of us we just trembled in fear.")

"Oh well, really that was Serenity." Derryn looked down at the she-cat, but she was staring into the grass. Derryn blinked into the shadows and noticed more floating shapes, soft whimpering. "There are a lot of you?"

("Yes,") The creature paused. It spoke in a strange tone, serene and forceful all at once. ("They were too afraid to fight—I was too afraid to fight. Afraid that we'd end up like our sister.")

("Ya guys all related an' keep breedin'? That why ya look so silly?") Serenity interrupted. The Munna didn't say anything to her in response, simply floated closer to Derryn. So close, in fact, that he felt like his personal space had been terribly breached.

"Um, hello." Derryn cleared his throat and the Munna pressed its head against his. A chill swept through him, followed by a strange surge of warmth that reminded him of the feeling you got after waking up all nice and warm. "Oh…"

("Strange,") The Munna murmured, clear amusement in his tone. ("You don't want to let go.")

Derryn's fingers curled around the shell in his pocket, he spoke softly, as though in a dream. "No, not really. I'll be letting Miro down if I do that, won't I? He said we'd make it to the top, promised me that."

("Da hell ya doin' ta the kid?") Serenity asked, worried. ("Ey, ey seriously, get ya mitts offa da boy, ya rewriting him or somethin'?")

("True intentions and feelings are best deciphered through subconscious. It is not muddled by the anxieties and qualms of everyday life.") The Munna mumbled in response. Derryn closed his eyes with a peaceful sigh and the creature continued, ("So you promise him then? This friend, Miro, that you will fulfill this destiny he saw in you?")

A few quiet heartbeats, and then Derryn murmured, "Yes, I don't want to let him down a second time."

Munna pulled away after that, and Derryn shook his head blinking as though he'd woken up from a nap. Serenity was pacing back and forth, tail flicking about a million miles a minute. When Derryn blinked at her she yowled, ("Speak ta me kid, tell me he ain't gone an' ruined ya with his voodoo magic!")

"I'm okay, just sleepy." Derryn mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He blinked at the Munna before him, tipping his head to one side. "Why were you so interested in… all of that? In finding that out?"

("I wanted to see if it would be worth it, to ask if I could join on your journey.") Munna hovered next to him, ("I wish to go strong, to break the boundaries of living in this fearful life like the rest of my kind. We hide, and we hide, from trainers and wanderers. Fearing them because they prize us—but they prize us because we hide. Hunt for us in ways that her kind are not hunted. I don't want to be held back by short-sighted fears.")

("Eeeeh this guy's a kooky one, I say we leave 'im and this dump behind.") Serenity meowed. Derryn tipped his head, considering. His fingers still rubbing the shell in his pocket. If he wanted to keep his promise, and with this Munna's help he realized he did, then he was going to need more team members.

"Welcome to the team, Umbi." Derryn responded, lifting a Pokéball and tapping the pink creature on the head. It vanished inside a second later, and Serenity made a soft and ever so slightly indignant sound in the back of her throat. Derryn lifted the Pokéball up though, smiling as his Pokedex pinged at him cheerfully. [Munna. Male. Level eight. Adamant nature, sturdy body.]

He just had to take this road, one step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Aaaaah you get to meet my favorite arc one Pokemon in this chapter yay! I used to hate Munna/Musharna before this Nuzlocke, Umbi changed that relatively quickly actually. B'aw idk what was wrong with me they're just so cute and floaty._  
><strong>


	7. The Cave

**Current Team: 2**

**serenity [purrloin], umbi [munna]**

**Death Toll: 2**

**tiny [lillipup], miro [oshawott]**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**The Cave**

("Ey, ey, watch where ya put your feet. Criminy, I'm gonna have footprints embedded in my fur at this rate.") Serenity was swiping her claws up at Derryn, the brunet stumbled back hastily. He had, admittedly, been stepping on the she-cat a lot this afternoon. The thing was, they'd just entered there next route. Leaving behind Striaton was some kind of symbolic thing to Derryn almost. Proof that he wasn't turning back here, that he was moving on and wasn't going to give up.

For Miro. His fingers curled over the shell in his pocket, and he heaved out a breathless laugh that was at least half-hearted. Umbi floated just at his shoulder, sniffing at the air with his small nose, eyes cracking open ever so slightly before drifting closed a moment later. ("Are there more trainers on this route?")

"Well, the daycare here has some," Derryn said, wincing slightly at the thought. Serenity let out a hoarse sounding purr mixed with a laugh, tail arching high over her head.

("Ey kid, gimme ya milk money.") She spat, arching her back and spitting. Derryn groaned, remembering the very recent battle they'd had just earlier that morning—a double battle, with two twin girls that were just shy of ten years old. They probably weren't even _registered_, but Serenity had hissed and spat at them until they'd dropped a few meager quarters on the ground and fled.

"I'm going to go to Hell for this." Derryn mumbled, spotting the Daycare up ahead on a sloping hill. "Listen Serenity, if we _do_ battle them, and win, you do not have to hiss and spit at the poor kids until they fork over quarters. Okay? Serenity?"

("I smell somethin', up ahead.") The cat hissed, low and ominous. Derryn stopped, blinking for a moment as he stared ahead. ("Somethin'… dangerous.")

"Dangerous?" Derryn gulped, freezing for a moment. Umbi floated ahead with something that sounded like a chuckle. The Munna bumped into the back of Serenity's head, and the cat leaped up with a shriek, clawing at the air and whirling while spitting furiously.

("Ya scared the fur offa me, why'd yas do that eh?") Serenity spat, swiping at the floating Munna who just drifted lazily out of her reach. The cat hissed, scratching at the air above her head while trying to reach Umbi when something stirred in the grass. Derryn yelped, suddenly, when a ball of fur seemed to explode from there and knocked him off his feet. He landed on Serenity, unfortunately, who yowled in pain and surprise and slashed her claws across his face.

"Owowowow, Serenity!" Derryn complained, holding his cheek. An excited yipping filled the air, and Derryn heard something suddenly. A young voice, yapping at the top of its lungs.

("Ohhh they're down for the count! That's right, nobody can stand up to the strength of me! The incorrigible, the unforgettable, the infamous, masterful—oof, ow wow that was way more solid than I expected it to be.") This last bit was said because Umbi had dropped out of the air, providing as a surprisingly efficient block for what had been running around knocking them on their feet. Derryn blinked, a strange ache twinging in his chest.

"It's a Lillipup." Derryn said, the puppy's head poked up over Umbi and he barked a quick affirmative before hopping over the pink creature. Derryn gave the creature a small and decidedly pathetic smile, and it sat down in front of him.

("Wow you're a Debbie Downer, aintchya? Do they call you Debbie, I bet they do. God you smell good though, you're carrying treats aren't you? Or sandwiches? I _love_ sandwiches. This one time, this girl just dropped one in front of me and I ate it up—okay well actually I jumped on her and _then_ she dropped it on me.") The puppy bounded around as he spoke, stopping and wagging his tail so hard that his whole hind-end shook. Bright-eyed, excitable, Derryn smiled a little bit despite himself.

("Take a hike Fido, we don't wanna deal wit' da likes of yous.") Serenity hissed, swiping at the puppy. He yelped, hopping back and giving Derryn a decidedly wounded expression. ("C'mon, scram! One 'a yous guys iced a frienda mine.")

("They froze him? Well that was probably uncomfortable.") Lillipup responded. Serenity spat and Derryn quickly nudged the cat aside before she could scratch at the puppy again before kneeling down. Lillipup walked forward, wagging his tail slightly.

"We won't make you leave. If we did that, we'd be awfully small-minded wouldn't we?" Derryn asked, glancing at Serenity who flattened her ears before looking away pointedly. The Lillipup tipped his head to one side as Derryn pulled out a Pokeball, "Would you like to come with us?"

("You'll make me sandwhiches?") The Lillipup barked, ("Oh sure, I'll hold you to it pal!")

The dog vanished inside of the Pokeball after that. [Lillipup. Male. Level nine. Quirky nature, often dozes off.]

("Are ya kiddin' me? That kid acted like he drinks energy drinks for breakfast.") Serenity snorted, Umbi chuckled as though slightly amused and Derryn stood up. The cat twitched suddenly, uncertain, ("Ey ey ya not gonna let that ball of fluff walk aroun' with— ")

In answer to her question he opened the Pokeball, and smiled as their new team member shook himself so hard that he fell over with a soft bark. ("Okay, that's way too cramped for my tastes. Though it's like I'm a super hero or something, can you beam me up onto high places? Like trees! I can chase a Purrloin like a pro up a—oh.")

He stopped midsentence, because Serenity was glaring at him as though she'd like to box his ears. Derryn chuckled, stooping to scratch the Lillipup between the ears. "Try not to chase Serenity, okay Baxter?"

("Derryn, someone is coming.") Umbi said. Derryn straightened, blinking as he noticed, in the distance, Cheren. He felt sick suddenly, stooping to pick up Baxter and glancing over at Serenity and Umbi.

"Let's get out of here," Derryn whimpered. Umbi looked slightly confused and the trainer hastily said, "It's just that I don't want to get in his way, that's all."

("Ey, it's that four-eyed punk, I agree with ya.") Serenity bounded for the grasses, jumping back with a startled hiss when a Blitzle popped up out of nowhere and nearly kicked her in the head. She retreated, cowering behind Derryn, thoroughly spooked, ("Mew in Heaven I almost just—")

"Derryn." Cheren said, making the brunet stiffen and turn to blink at him. His bespectacled friend frowned slightly, adjusting his glasses. "Bianca told me that you won your first gym badge… but you lost your starter."

Derryn found himself caught without a chance to even say "hello" and was hugging Baxter close. Cheren frowned slightly, taking his silence as an affirmative to his statement. He closed his eyes, fully expecting a scolding on the trainer's part.

"I looked up the battle log." Cheren said, tapping on his Pokedex. "I just wanted to point out that it was bad luck on your part—I think. A Pokemon's aim is something that can be worked on yes, but at such a low level it wouldn't be expected to be of that much importance when it isn't hindered by attacks such as Sand Attack."

"Um, Cheren?" Derryn asked. The dark haired male continued, frowning slightly and nodding his head.

"Plus a Critical Hit, you know about them right? When a Pokemon hits harder than usual. They're random, but they can be killers. Eight out of ten deaths of a trainer's Pokemon are Critical Hits." Cheren said. Derryn set Baxter down, before throwing his arms around his friend and hugging him tight, "A-ah, Derryn what? For goodness sake."

"Thank you." Derryn mumbled, Cheren showed his kindness in ways different than Bianca sometimes. It could be hard to tell that he was even being _nice_, but he was sure that was why he was telling him this. In his own way he was saying that it wasn't his fault—just with statistics to back it up.

"Yes, well." Cheren coughed, gently pushing Derryn away and adjusting his glasses. He looked terribly frazzled, and Derryn found himself smiling despite himself. Leave it to his friends to cheer him up, or try to. It hurt with Miro gone, but he had reasons to try and be happy didn't he?

("Are you guys boyfriends?") Baxter asked. Derryn blushed, picking the canine up again and shushing him. Of course, he had forgotten, that Cheren couldn't even understand the Lillipup. Umbi snickered though, and hovered next to Cheren's head.

"You captured a Munna? Those are rare." Cheren commented, "And you've been training it, haven't you?"

"Yes, and Serenity too. I just caught Baxter here." Derryn said, feeling a small amount of pride when Cheren nodded in satisfaction. A sudden shout drew there attention, and the two of them glanced back to see Bianca running with a small girl in tow.

"Derryn, did you see any of those goons like the ones from yesterday?" Bianca asked, "Oh hiya Cheren, how are you?"

"What? No." Derryn blinked as Serenity and Umbi both perked up at attention. Baxter was just wagging his tail, wiggling as he yipped a greeting at Bianca that the girl couldn't understand. The small child, whose hand Bianca was holding, burst into tears.

"They s-stole my Pansear." She wailed.

"Stole?" Cheren frowned, looking up from his Pokedex for the first time since he'd shown up. "Bianca is this true?"

"Unfortunately, it's the same kind of people as the one that kicked that little Munna yesterday Derryn." Bianca hugged the little girl, "Do… you guys think you could run ahead? I can't drag her to confront them, but I think they went that way."

"I'm not sure—" Derryn started, but Cheren cut him off by snapping his Pokedex shut decisively and putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes looked strangely fierce, and the brunet swallowed his words, "Okay, that sounds good."

("Rescue mission?") Baxter yipped, before Derryn recalled him and Serenity. For a situation like this, having only one Pokemon out with him was going to be easier to handle with. Besides, Umbi needed a bit of the extra experience.

("You wish for me to fight them off.") The Munna said, not a question but a statement. Derryn nodded at the little Psychic type, trying to at least be a little discreet about the fact that he could hear them at all. Cheren would think he was crazy, just like he thought N was. The brunet hustled him along, following Cheren as he suddenly picked up speed.

"They're likely in here." Cheren said, aiming a flashlight into the mouth of a dark cave. Derryn stopped dead, suddenly a million times more nervous as the male passed him an extra flashlight.

"Leave it to you to come prepared." Derryn gulped, ducking inside the small space and blinking. It was bigger than he thought it would be, and Umbi floated inside easily after him. The people they were looking for were easy to spot, Umbi snorted and Cheren stepped forward.

"Are you the people who stole that little girl's Pansear?" Cheren asked, he really needn't have bothered. The Pokemon in question was huddled on the ground, looking frightened and out of place in the cave.

("Please, I just want to go home.") The Pansear begged, not them he was surprised, but something above. Derryn looked up, frowning slightly. Was that the stirring of leathery wings up there, or was he imagining that?

"Yeah, so what if we are?" One of the men stepped forward, grinning cheekily at Cheren. "What're you going to do about it, nerd boy?"

"Please, as if such an insult would get my goat. Snivy! Take care of this!" Cheren yelled, and his Snivy burst out of his Pokeball. The man chose a Patrat, which was slashed viciously at—blood spattered against the cave floor –by Snivy's Leaf Blade. Cheren had been training.

Another Patrat lunged for the Snivy though, and Derryn winced, "Umbi, quick use Psywave."

("Ah, a little bit of redemption perhaps?") Umbi breathed, exuding a blue aura before the Patrat took on the same hue. It froze in its tracks, before the wave of energy Umbi hurled at it threw it into the wall with enough force to knock it out. ("A tad anti-climatic.")

("Fights, we hear fighting.") A hushed whisper from the ceiling. Derryn glanced up again, nervous. Umbi tried to hurl another Pokemon, a Purrloin, but his Psychic energy failed and the Dark Type pressed on. Only to get thrown clear by a quick swipe of Snivy's vines. ("Blood, we smell blood…")

"Um, guys? I'm not sure we should be battling in here." Derryn said, a heartbeat before the ceiling exploded. Woobat after Woobat screamed down, shrieks filled the air as they fell on the strange men in armor. Derryn winced, shoved back by sharp nips and beating wings. "Umbi! The Pansear!"

("Come here you.") Umbi said, picking the creature up with his Psychic energy—aaand proceeding to use the poor Pokemon as a meat shield when several Woobat tried to dive bomb him. Cheren was already at the door, holding Snivy (looking worse for wear) in his arms.

"Derryn! This way, before the Swoobat show up! It'll be safe outside." Cheren shouted, Derryn dove for the entrance, shielding his face and his head from the crazed bats and hurling himself into the sunlight. Umbi followed after, the Pansear rocketing out later and landing with a sob before hurtling down the road in the direction of its trainer. Cheren waited until the last second, a Woobat shrieked right in his ear before Derryn jerked him away and pulled him out of the cave. The bespectacled male took two strangely drunken steps, before falling over in a fit of what appeared to be uncontrollable laughter.

"Um, Cheren?" Derryn asked. His friend was busting a gut, and Snivy was looking at him like he was crazy. He glanced at Snivy, nervous, "Uh, Snivy what happened in there."

"My god it's like a plush world out here." Cheren exclaimed, giggling like a mad person and staggering to his feet. He promptly fell on his face with a groan, "Derryn, I think the baker has come calling."

("He's gone insane.") Snivy said, horrified. Derryn tried to pull Cheren to his feet but the man swiped him away with a childish shriek, before laughing and pointing at him as though he were wearing the strangest outfit anyone had ever seen.

"Derryn what are you doing? You're hilarious I c-can't, hahaha." Cheren choked, curling up on his side and giggling softly to himself. Derryn ran fingers through his hair, glancing at Umbi.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, the Munna was ready to answer when a different voice, and completely foreign one, beat him to the punch.

("Oh that'd be Grandmama's Supersonic, funny I never saw it used on a human before.") A feminine voice said in his ear, Derryn shouted, scrambling away so quickly that a small ball of fluff landed on the ground with a soft oof. She squeaked, ("Oh Mew, oh Arceus, oh gods big and small, what is it now? More danger? I thought it was supposed to be safer out here!")

"You're a Woobat." Derryn said, "And… you're not attacking anybody?"

("Attacking, no of course not. I heard that boy with the glasses say it was safer outside. Clearly that was the more prudent thing to do than hang out in the cave while everyone flapped about in a frenzy.") The Woobat righted herself, pulling up into the air and sniffing, ("He wasn't lying was he? It is safe out here, right?")

"Um." Derryn blinked, Cheren tried to pluck the Pokemon out of the air and give her a hug. The brunet sighed and pushed his friends hands away, "Actually we were running from you—er, your family?"

("Hm? Oh yes, I suppose that would be a prudent plan.") Woobat said, ("They get quite excited, it's frightful really. All that action with no thought, ugh.")

"Yeah, having a plan is probably better in the long run." Derryn agreed a little nervously. He had to get Cheren back to Bianca or something, see if she could do anything for a person being confused. Snivy was watching him with narrowed eyes, and Derryn flashed the snake an uneasy smile.

("You understand!") Woobat exclaimed, Derryn stopped blinking and glancing back at Umbi who seemed entirely bored of this entire situation by now.

"Under… stand?" Derryn said, when he decided the Psychic Type was clearly not going to give him any back up. Snivy sniffed at him, Cheren looped his arms around his neck so that suddenly he was bearing most of their weight. He gasped, struggling to keep them up, "What do you mean?"

("About the plans! Having plans are essential, everyone in there always makes fun of me. They don't realize how unintelligent it is, running around without thinking.") She sniffed slightly, before flapping nearby and exclaiming, ("I know a great idea, I should come along with you!")

"Huh? Wait, I don't know about that you see—" Derryn began, but the bat cut him off with a flap of her wing.

("It is the _prudent_ thing to do. Clearly.") She said, and then vanished because she'd found an empty Pokeball at her belt to call home. Derryn sighed, glancing back at Umbi who snorted softly. He winced slightly as the Pokedex added. [Woobat. Female. Level ten. Careful nature, somewhat vain.]

"I guess we have… um, a … Sammie now." Derryn said, Cheren laughed, hugging him tight.

"That's a cute name Derryn, almost as cute as your face." Cheren grinned, rubbing Derryn's cheeks as the brunet sighed heavily before glancing up at Umbi. Snivy was just sitting before them, looking a cross between intrigued and embarrassed.

"You going to help me or?" Derryn said, Umbi chuckled as he gently lifted the dark haired male in the air with his telekinesis. Might as well, as long as he was gentle it wouldn't end up hurting him. Derryn followed after, trying to ignore the fact that Cheren was still laughing like a maniac, and it was approximately twelve thirty in the afternoon.

Good Arceus this was going to be a long day.


	8. Anywhere But Here

**Current Team: 4**

**serenity [purrloin], umbi [munna], baxter [lillipup], sammie [woobat]**

**Death Toll: 2**

**tiny [lillipup], miro [oshawott]**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**Anywhere But Here**

Derryn had put off training for the better part of the day, until he was certain the folks at the daycare would be taking care of Cheren and he was resting comfortably while the effects of Supersonic faded away. He had also promised, after Bianca had pointed at him and nearly yelled at him, that he would not tell anybody just how Cheren had been acting the entire afternoon. Not that he needed to be told, the bespectacled male would have been mortified if he passed it around. Also, the small girl had found her Pansear (only after it ran away).

Now he was back to training up his Pokémon. Umbi and Serenity were both at comfortably higher levels, but Baxter was working on reaching their level. Sammie was waiting her turn, something she deemed as "prudent" and didn't question at all.

"And use Bite!" Derryn ordered, as Baxter yipped an affirmative and snapped at the outstretched paw of a Pansage. The ape squealed as the puppy did this, smacking him away with Vinewhip. "Bite the vines Baxter, don't let it go!"

("Oh I get it I get it!") Baxter barked, snapping his jaws tight on the Pansage's vines and hauling him to where he was. The puppy grinned around his mouthful, slamming his forehead against the ape's so that it stumbled backwards and fell down unconscious. ("Woo! Down and out sucker, did you see that Serenity! Did you, did you, did you!")

The dog was prancing around the she-cat, who twitched her tail crossly. Umbi chuckled warmly at the dog as he stopped in front of her, tail wagging so fast that Derryn marveled at how the dog could stand up. ("What Fido?")

("Did you see?") Baxter repeated, eyes glowing with pride. ("Did you see that? I got it. I'm a good dog, I got it!")

("Ahahaha, yeah kid whatevah ya got it—get OFFA me!") The cat hissed as Baxter pounced on her, paws shoving her down to the earth and covering her from whiskers to ears in a long line of drool. ("Ahhh fo' the luva—did yous see what this mutt did? Fido, I ain't a popsicle, cut it out.")

("Sorry, just excited.") The Lillipup exclaimed, bounding over her head and biting her tail. She hissed, whirling and swiping at him as the puppy turned away just at that moment so she crashed to the ground clumsily. Serenity huffed irritably, backing away from the rest of the group and curling her tail around her paws.

("She seems unappreciative of others joining the group.") Umbi said, glancing over at Derryn. The brunet winced, walking over and gently scratching her behind the ears as Umbi floated off to see why it was that Sammie was wearing a sunhat.

("Every brat yous add to this team is a nut.") Serenity grumbled. Derryn petted the cat, at a loss for words to say. Especially since Sammie was arguing with Umbi over whether or not it was 'prudent' to assume that even with thick and fluffy fur she might get sunburn without a sunhat.

"They just take some getting used to." Derryn soothed, "At least Baxter likes you?"

("Oh yes, I'm thrilled.") The cat grumbled, hauling herself to her paws. She flicked her tail at the group, jerking her head toward the rest of the unexplored route between them and Nacrene City. ("Ey, knuckleheads, ya wanna keep actin' like morons or actually get this show on the road hm?")

"It probably would be good to head out." Derryn agreed, checking on Baxter and making sure he was healthy enough to take on the rest of the route travel. He glanced at Sammie, "We'll find you some Pokémon to train against and get you caught up with everyone else."

("Oh… yes.") The Woobat seemed hesitant, at least she'd discarded her sunhat for now. ("That seems prudent, yes very. Training is gaining after all, ahaha.")

("Keep ya head about ya and yous don't gotta worry about nothin'.") Serenity called over her shoulder. Derryn sighed to himself, following after the she-cat. Their little troop hit the road, walking along the gravel path and glancing at the thick grasses of this area. Untamed, wild. Serenity halted slightly, sniffing at the air before skirting an area.

"Serenity?" Derryn asked, blinking as the rest of his Pokémon followed suit. Even Baxter seemed subdued, padding just behind the she-cat with his tail tucked between his legs and looking back at Derryn with eyes wide with worry, "What's wrong?"

("That territory has Pokémon stronger than most of the wild ones around here.") Sammie explained, stopping to land like a fluffy cottonball on the top of Derryn's head. The trainer blinked as she continued, ("The territory is marked, warning weaker Pokémon away.")

"Oh." Derryn said quietly, carefully following his Pokémon. Blinking he added, "What do other trainers do, if they go in there?"

("Depends on how strong their team is I believe.") Umbi murmured, ("The emotional imprint on this place is strong though. Pokémon with careless trainers die in this place, often.")

"Oh." Derryn said quietly, he didn't quite want to talk about this particular subject any longer. Better to focus on moving on to Nacrene City. The sudden goal seemed like a lifeline, and he nearly ran over a young girl on the way to the place. "Ack!"

He fell down, somehow unsurprisingly. Baxter and Serenity had both gotten out of his way, Umbi just hovered giving him an unimpressed expression somehow without even opening his eyes. Sammie had squeaked on his head, and seemed to be in a bit of a panic.

("Oh for Arceus sake watch where your feet are going! We could have, you do realize that I thought it'd be prudent to ride up here don't you? You've dashed that, my faith has been shattered.") The Woobat flew up into the air before almost smacking into another of her kind. ("Heavens to Betsy!")

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Derryn asked the girl he'd run into. She laughed at him, and he glanced away suddenly nervous, "Er, right, I'm the one that fell down."

"No it's okay, I'm fine." The girl tipped her head as Sammie tittered nervously in the face of the other Woobat. "Wow, your Woobat's got mine all riled up—hey, how about a quick practice battle? Woobat here needs to get some training in."

"Uh, well I don't really know." Derryn said, glancing at Sammie as she finally managed to take shelter on his shoulder. The fluffy bat cowered slightly, and the other Woobat actually openly laughed at her, snorting so hard that it almost couldn't stay aloft. "Sammie hasn't really battled yet you see."

("It wouldn't be prudent.") Sammie agreed primly.

("Naw, she's just afraid of me.") The enemy Woobat grinned, floating around his trainer's head, who had crossed her arms over her chest in a full-on pout. Derryn winced slightly, surprised when the Woobat on his shoulder suddenly shot up into the air.

("Is that my _honor_ being questioned?") Sammie huffed, she paused, glancing back at Derryn. ("Really, it might be prudent… to get a little training in.")

"All right," Derryn relented, watching as his Woobat took to the field. The girl grinned, sending her own Woobat as promised. The creature was faster than Sammie, Derryn could see it right away. It zoomed by her, beating its wings and stirring the air up around her so that the Gust didn't just cause her damage, it threw her off her flight.

("Ouch, oooo.") Sammie huffed, angry as she hurled herself into the air and retaliated with her own wind. Woobat winced as debris pegged it, but it rode the winds better than Sammie had, lifting itself into the air and diving down.

("That's Assurance!") Umbi yelled, startling Derryn terribly because he couldn't recall a time when the Psychic Type had actually raised his voice. The Woobat's wings were shimmering a dark shade of purple as it dove toward Sammie.

("Move kid!") Serenity hissed, Derryn didn't get a word in edgewise before the bat slammed its wings into the Woobat. A small sound of surprise escaped the Woobat's throat, and she crashed into the ground from the force of the attack.

"Sammie, oh god please no." Derryn moved to the little Woobat's side, feeling sick. She was breathing hard, her wings twitching with spasms as though she were in pain. "Ohhh god Sammie, it'll be all right. We'll get you to the Pokémon Center all right?"

("Fido, get that damn bat outta the air.") Serenity hissed, and Baxter leaped up with an obedient yip, tearing into the Woobat's wing with a vicious Bite and dropping it to the ground. It squealed before the girl returned it and fled.

"Umbi, help me figure out a way to pick her up." Derryn whimpered, the brunet was frozen, afraid that if he even touched the bat he'd kill her. Or cause her pain. "Sammie, Umbi's going to help me get you up. You're going to be okay."

("That, ah… that wasn't… as prudent as…") Sammie tried to laugh, choking slightly and twitching with pain. ("Hurts… it… hurts to die.")

"You're not dying. You're _not_." Derryn insisted, feeling sick. "I… I just got you, I have to train you. Guys? Umbi, please help me pick her up. Umbi?"

("Kid, we gotta… we gotta put her out of her misery, okay?") Serenity whispered, Derryn made a small cry of protest, lunging for the cat but she suddenly vanished under his fingers. She appeared at Sammie's other side, eyes grim.

"Serenity _no_." Derryn wailed, but the she-cat was slamming her paws down. The bat let out a rush of air, and that was it. Silence stretched over the little team, and Derryn made a small sound of horror in his throat, "We could have…"

("It was too late for her.") Umbi said quietly, ("We would have merely been causing her pain.")

**Sammie the Woobat**

**Lv. 10 – 10**

Baxter whimpered, nuzzling his way into Derryn's lap. The brunet heaved, almost as though he were going to cry, but he couldn't quite find tears to work up. Instead he wondered if he was going to be sick. Serenity padded off, sitting with her back to the group and her tail curled tightly around her paws.

"She didn't h-have to, I shouldn't h-have—all my fault." Derryn croaked out in useless sobs. Baxter whined, curling up tight as Umbi moved a patch of soft earth and gently pushed the Woobat's dead body into the hole. He covered it up, moving a stone to mark the grave and heaved a quiet sigh.

("Our sadness too, leaves its footprint on this path.") The Munna breathed, he floated to where Derryn was curled around Baxter, nudging the boy very gently. ("Come, we have only a little further to go before we reach Nacrene. Everyone needs a rest.")

Derryn nodded, setting Baxter down and getting to his feet. He walked over to where Serenity sat, tail still curled around her as though she were trying to trick herself into thinking someone was hugging her for comfort. The cat's eyes were fixed on the distance, and Derryn whimpered before scooping her up and hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, I'm sorry I let her die." Derryn choked out, hugging the cat. She curled close to him but didn't say anything. In fact, nobody spoke a word the rest of the walk. Even when trees and grass changed to concrete and warehouses, silence hovered over the troupe as they walked through the city.

("This place stinks.") Baxter said, breaking the quiet that had settled over them only after he had taken the Pokémon to the Pokémon center. The puppy's tail wagged slowly, hopefully, ("Can we go to the forest? Please?")

("An opportunity to train.") Umbi murmured, his tone was quiet and slightly numb.

("It'll do us good ta do somethin' normal.") Serenity meowed, glancing up at Derryn. The trainer shrugged his shoulders. Train, don't train, he didn't care what they did at the moment. He pulled Miro's shell out of his pocket and fiddled with it, trying to gain some of the otter's confidence through the little trinket. ("Yeah, c'mon.")

Awkward quiet settled over them once more as they moved through the city. The instant they left it behind, however briefly, Baxter barked and bounded for the forest. The actual opening was closed off though, and the puppy had to swerve and ran headfirst into a Pidove.

("Yikes, you okay there little buddy?") The bird said, righting Baxter as the team took on defensive stances. ("Oh, er… hello? You all look like you're going to bash my skulls in just for touching the fellow. I assure you, I'm not all that strong—oh you're a trainer! Ah yes, I see. Training and all that well that's understandable.")

("Ya all right kid?") Serenity said, ignoring the bird and sniffing at Baxter. The puppy nodded quickly, looking mildly embarrassed. She turned on the Pidove accusingly, ("Ya lay one talon on 'im and I'll be eatin' the likes of yous for dinner.")

("Arceus get that fur down won't you?") The Pidove responded, clearly irritated. ("I haven't done a thing to him, I believe I just said that.")

"Do you mind battling us for some experience?" Derryn asked the Pidove. He felt tired, and not at all ready to deal with this. Still he crouched in front of her, "We need to get stronger, to keep everyone here safe."

("Ah, well I don't think I'll be much help. I don't have all that much to offer as far as battling experience, I need some training myself.") The bird commented, ("Oh hey, why don't I join up with you?")

"No." Derryn said flatly, making the bird blink in surprise. Baxter and Serenity shared uncomfortable looks, while Umbi hovered closer to Derryn. "No, you'll be much safer out here all right? It's much better that way, don't you think?"

("She would make an asset to the team, if she could be trained up.") Umbi said rationally.

"I don't want to replace Sammie, that's not fair. She just died." Derryn closed his eyes, and the Pidove made an awkward sound—put in that terrible position where one finds themselves suddenly faced with that situation where someone they just met is a person they feel they need to comfort.

("It's not to replace her. My joining didn't replace any other team members, did it?") Umbi said firmly. Derryn shook his head, squeezing Miro's shell tightly in his hand and looking over at the bewildered Pidove. Umbi floated over to her, ("If you join you should know that this is dangerous.")

("Well yes, considering th—yes of course. I understand.") The Pidove nodded, ("Living in the wild isn't so easy either. There are Pokémon here who would like to rip me to pieces you know! On a good day! But yes, I'll join you. If that's all right.")

Derryn paused for a moment, before throwing a Pokéball at the bird. She was sucked inside with a simple ping, drawing the attention of Serenity and Baxter (who had both been sniffing at the grass). [Pidove. Female. Level thirteen. Modest nature, capable of taking hits.]

("What's her name?") Baxter asked, and Derryn smiled slightly at the small puppy. He couldn't help it, the dog was wiggling with sudden unbound excitement and the trainer sat down. He patted him on the head.

"Melee, I think. How do you think that sounds?" He asked. The puppy barked, hopping about excitedly. As he bounded around something exploded from the grasses—a Tympole –throwing him off his feet with a fierce stream of Bubbles.

("Trespassers!") The creature screeched, and Derryn scrabbled backward as it bounded for Baxter again. The puppy was dazed, and tried to use Bite only to get a faceful of Bubblebeam. He fell back with a pained yelp, pawing at his muzzle.

("Ey! Leave the kid alone!") Serenity spat, arching her back. The Tympole whirled on her, inhaling in preparedness to explode another stream of bubbles at her. Baxter growled and pounced on it from behind, snapping and throwing his head into its gut. ("Fido, back off it ya gonna get _hurt_.")

"Baxter, return!" Derryn yelled, but the puppy was rolling too fast for the Pokéball to get a good read on him. The Tympole and him crashed into the grasses, and the Tympole let out a screaming song that threw the dog into a tree. He fell with a thud, and Derryn felt like he was going to scream, "Baxter?"

("Are ya kiddin' me?") Serenity hissed. The Tympole itself fell unconscious a few heartbeats later, but more were peering at their group from the grasses. Ready to pounce, furious at having their territory invaded. ("Arceus damn it.")

A low growl started behind them. Derryn whimpered, glancing back to where Baxter had been thrown. His heart lifted, the puppy was struggling to his paws, panting heavily. Light started to shimmer near his paws, growing until he was entirely enveloped. He bounded passed them, shining like a star, jaws snapping shut on a Tympole that let out a pained shriek—but he was different.

("Ey, ey! Way to go Fido!") Serenity yowled, Umbi let out a 'bout of laughter that seemed nearly uncharacteristic, spinning in the air.

"He… he evolved." Derryn breathed. Baxter was bigger than before, longer limbed, thicker furred—less of a puppy and more of an adolescent in size. "Baxter, you evolved!"

The Tympole seemed to have noticed this, they scattered when Baxter walked forward, squealing as they dove into the grasses. For now they were going to leave them alone. Derryn ran forward, throwing his arms around the dog's neck with a relieved sob working its way out of his chest.

("Oof! Oh hi Derryn, oh hey look I got bigger! Oh hey that's neat, hi Derryn, you're awfully snuggly right now.") Baxter squirmed under the hug, but Derryn found himself unable to let go of the dog. He was sobbing, nearly sick with his relief.

"You scared me to death, you scared me to death oh my god I'm so proud of you." Derryn whimpered, squeezing the puppy close. Serenity and Umbi joined the group, working into the hug, and Derryn laughed with a slight hiccup.

("You're proud because I scared you? That's weird.") Baxter wrinkled his nose, before taking the opportunity to slobber on Serenity. The cat batted at him with an annoyed hiss, and Baxter simply nipped at her ears in response.

("Kid don't ruin this moment, I was actually happy ya didn't get killed just now ya know.") Serenity grumbled. Baxter yipped loudly and she flattened her ears, ("Too late, I can't have nothin' with ya can I?")

("You did good young friend. Though next time, a tad less terrifying please?") Umbi said calmly. Baxter tilted his head to one side and Derryn hugged the group tight.

"I love you guys." Derryn said, and they fell quiet for a few moments as he squeezed them tightly. "You mean everything to me, you're my friends. So please, please keep getting stronger, and don't…"

He fell quiet, but he didn't really need to say the rest out loud. He just held onto his team for dear life, and wished with all his heart that he didn't have to worry about them. That this moment wasn't terribly bittersweet, because there was still a dead team member buried on Route Three, and a gym battle that they would have to face soon.


End file.
